When They Finally Figure It Out
by maNiAC The InsANe bUnnY
Summary: Sky and Kermit go looking for Ty and Jason to ask them an 'important' question. When they find their 'oddly close' friends, they would wish that they never looked for them. Deadlox X MinecraftUniverse, Yaoi, and Fangirlyness.


I like Truelox. And I mean ship their Minecraft skins. :3

Warnings: Things that have to do with Yaoi such as smut.

* * *

"Dakota! Dakota! Dakota! Did you find them?!" Adam, also known as Sky, asked loudly to his roommate, Dakota, also known as Kermit. The two loud roommates were finding their friends, Ty and Jason, just to bother them since it was SPRING BREAK! They checked Jason's house to see if they were there, but no sign of them were to be seen. Right now, they were asking Jason's neighbors if they had saw their young cheerful friend and the red-eyed TNT lover.

"I asked Gizzy and Ryan. They said they haven't seen them." Dakota replied tiredly. They both sighed, getting bored of looking for their close friends. "Say Adam, have you notice something unusual about Ty and Jason?"

"Well... A week ago, they were helping each other up while we were exploring the Ender Cave*. They were helping each other. A lot." Sky thought out loud as Dakota began to ponder. "Well anyways, let's try asking Ant."

* * *

Sky and Dakota found AntVenom relaxing at local cafe, typing non-stop on his laptop. He seemed to be a little dazed.

"Sup Ant!" Sky greeted loudly as Ant looked up from his laptop, smiling.

"Hey Sky! Hey Kermit!" Ant greeted back as Sky and Dakota took a seat across Ant. "What brings you here to the cafe?"

"Have you seen Ty and Jason? We have something 'important' to ask them." Dakota explained as Ant began to ponder. He still seemed a little dazed.

"I ran into them earlier. They were heading for Ty's new apartment." Ant finally said as Sky suddenly hugged him.

"Thanks Ant! Let's go Frog!" Sky said quickly as the loud pair of roommates dashed out of the cafe. Ant was left, confused.

"Well, if those two find out about what Ty and Jason have been doing... I have nothing." Ant commented nonchalantly.

* * *

When Sky and Dakota reached Ty's new apartment, they blindly found Ty's home. Sky knocked on the door.

No one answered.

He knocked on it again.

Still no answer.

"They couldn't have went somewhere else, right?" Dakota asked, feeling tired and frustrated. Sky shrugged his shoulders and turned the doorknob. It was opened.

"Wow. That was easy." Dakota commented, not surprised about Ty leaving the front door unlocked. They quietly entered the apartment.

Everything was simple in there. Two chair-like couches, a decent-sized TV, a Xbox console, a PC with a jumble mess of wires, and a decent-sized coffee table. They found a small staircase. Thinking that it'll lead to some bedrooms, Sky and Dakota quietly went up the small staircase.

While up there, they found a closet for storing towels and other bathroom things and a decent-sized bathroom. After 5 minutes of staring at picture frames containing a young Ty and some of his relatives, Sky and Dakota found two bedrooms. One was probably Ty's and the other was probably a guest room. Cautiously, Sky opened Ty's bedroom door.

No one was in there. There was only a green and black striped bed, a sturdy desk, a decent-sized closet, a opened window with green curtains, and a laptop charging on the green/black-striped bed.

"Maybe the other bedroom?" Dakota whispered as he and Sky exited the bedroom. Just when they were about to barge in the other bedroom, they heard a gasp. Or maybe a _moan_.

"Gahhh..."

* * *

Ty chuckled as the boy he pinned onto the cloud-like mattress moan and gasp in pleasure/uncomfort as he trailed his cold finger on Jason's neck and cheek. He was a little stressed after moving from his other apartment, so his lover, Jason— Yes. You read right. Jason is Ty's lover.— announced that they'll have a sight-seeing to 'congratulate' Ty in finishing his big move.

The date went down hill after Ty saw the way Jason ate popcicles. The way the space-loving 18-year-old's tongue licking the frozen delight. The way his feminine-like lips 'kissed' the popcicle after sucking on it with pleasure. Just remembering it made Ty horny. When that happen, Ty literally carried Jason to his apartment—ignoring the fact that they ran into AntVenom— , kicked down any door that stood in his way, and plopped his lover on the guest room 'bed' to 'entertain' his lover in a... strange way.

"Hgnnn..." Ty heard Jason moan as Ty's finger caressed the cheerful uke's** left cheek, which was still warm. "T-Ty... What if someone... Fwah... Heard us...?"

Ty smirked as he whispered seducivly in Jason's red-tinted ear. "You worry too much, you know." Suddenly, Ty began to nibble and lick Jason's ear.

"Hgnn... I... Do... Haa... Not... S-Stop it... Y-You... Perv..." The pleasured-drowned boy manage to say half-heartedly. After one final nibble, Ty gave Jason a heated kiss full of love and tongue action. While the cute couple were doing that, they didn't notice that Ty had visitors in his apartment.

"W-Whoa. Are those two... Are they really—" Sky whispered, light-headed before he was interrupted by Jason's loud moans. When Sky peeked into the room again, Ty was making bite marks on Jason's shoulder and neck. The roommates almost had a nose-bleed while seeing Jason's 'uke' face. Their eyes widened as Ty took of his white-hoody shirt(thing). Jason got hard while watching Ty take off his shirt.

Ty touched Jason's clothed manhood with his palm, smirking. "Looks like someone finally gave up on being strong."

The space-loving uke got offended. "S-Shut u— Gahh!"

The red-eyed seme*** pulled his uke's teal sweater-like shirt**** so that it showed Jason's slender abdomen. Ty licked his lips before licking Jason's stomach.

"Haaaahhhh... Don't... Tyyyyy..." Jason moaned as Ty started to lick his chest while teasing his nipples by pinching and lightly pulling on them. Jason's face flushed as he tried as hard as he can to contain his feminine-like moans. His head filled up with naughty things as Ty made a trail of saliva, almost down to his manhood.

"T-Ty! Before you— Gah!" Jason yelped as Ty pulled down his uke's teal pants, revealing Jason's throbbing manhood. Jason's face redden just by the touch of Ty's now warmed hand. "Ty! Stop before I— HHHAAAAHHH!"

Jason yelped once more as Ty licked the head of Jason's man-hood. The heat of Ty's mouth made Jason have indescribable emotions. Jason didn't now that he was about to cum.

"Hgnn... AHH!"

Jason's semen stained the mattress. Ty stared nonchalantly at Jason's semen.

"That's a decent amount of cum." Ty commented as Jason closed his eyes, his face and ears bright red. "Hmm? Embarrassed about cumming?"

Jason's heart was about to pump out of chest. He couldn't hold in such erotic emotions.

"E-End it... Now Ty..."

Ty didn't hear Jason's pleading mumble. "Might want to say that a little louder."

"Ty, hurry up and finish it!" Jason pleaded again as he hide his eyes with his baggy-like sleeves. Ty sighed, not knowing if he should get some sort of lubricant or just stick 'it' in just the way 'it' was. "Just... Give me a moment."

Not wanting to leave the room, Ty looked around for a spare pillow or piece of cloth his climax-reaching lover could use to bite in when he sticked 'it' in Jason. He glanced at his discarded white shirt next to Jason. He put it in front of Jason's face.

"You might want to bite this." Ty said as Jason trembling and tiredly grabbed his lover's shirt and lightly bit into it. Jason's expression on his face was cute to Ty. Jason's eyes gleamed with unease and his hand and lips trembled. Ty felt sadistic, thinking that what Jason's expression was cute.

"Okay Jason. Since I don't have some sort of lubricant with me, this will hurt." Ty warned, pulling down his gray pants revealing his erected manhood. Jason stared at Ty, waiting for pain to come.

"Um, Ty? How— AAGGHH!"

Jason screamed as Ty plunged his manhood into Jason's petite body. Ty felt guilty and pleasured as Jason squirmed and whimpered under him.

"AAGGHHHH! TY!" Tears began to leak out Jason's hazel eyes as he bit Ty's shirt as hard as he can. "AAHHH! HAAAAAAAAAA! T-TY!" Jason yelled out his lover's name as Ty plunged his manhood into Jason again. When his throat felt sore, Jason finally cummed. His expression was a little more relaxed.

When he couldn't move anymore, Ty finally came into Jason. Jason whimpered, his tears still falling from his feminine-like eyes.

"Hah, hah... Sorry, Jason..." Ty said, collapsing next to his wearied lover, who was trying to catch his breath.

"Ngh... I can't move... Next time, get some lubricant..." Jason mumbled as he heard his lover yawned.

"I won't forget..." Ty said, wrapping his arms around Jason's waist. "I love you, Jason."

"Mmmmnnn... I... Love you... Too... Ty..." Jason said before he close his eyes, clearly needing a good rest.

* * *

Sky and Dakota were mind-fucked. They haven't relized that their cheerful friend and his apparent dominate lover were in love with each other. Now they felt like moron for not realizing it earlier.

"Holy shit... I think I'm scared for life..." Sky said as he and Dakota poked their heads out into the room a little more.

"I can't believe that they didn't notice us when we entered the house. I mean, we knocked on the door..." Dakota commented before he saw a figure move.

"Oh I notice alright. I just wanted to see your face when you guys figured out that Jason and I are dating." Ty said smirking, as he turned over on his stomach, staring at the idiotic roomates.

"Uh, then, if you excuse us..." Dakota said as he and Sky walked backwards to the door and closed it gently. After that, all what Ty heard was cursing, running, and a door slamming. Jason flinched in his sleep.

Ty stroked Jason's light-brown hair to calm him down.

"Heh. What a bunch of noobs."

* * *

Sorry if it was short for you. This is my first time writing about Yaoi and now I feel so fangirly.

I hope you liked uke Jason. He was cuter when I thought about him. :3

*Based off of the Minecraft map, 'Ender Crystal'

**Uke I believe is a term for the male who end up being the 'female' of the relationship.

***Seme is the one who is the dominate one during Yaoi... Smut and shit.

****I based off Jason's clothing after a MMD with him and Deadlox in it.

Thanks for reading and if you want, leave a comment in the review section about what your favorite part was about this fic.

Until then, see ya later doods.


End file.
